


Alcor's Day Trip

by Sammisel



Category: Danny Phantom, Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen, One Shot, Transcendence AU, the Flock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammisel/pseuds/Sammisel
Summary: Alcor needs a vacation after a thousand years of constant summons. He decides to take one... in another dimension. (Prompt from my tumblr!)





	Alcor's Day Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that everyone who reads this enjoys! I don't know if I got Alcor's character right, but you have to remember that by this point he's more demon than human, so he's a lot less inclined to care about what the little people do. I hope that explains it if he seems a bit weird!

The circle was complete. The candles were lit. The sacrifices were prepared, squirming deliciously against their binds. The group of fifteen knew their lines, knew what to demand. A demon could never resist a gift like this, given on a silver platter. Without any further delay, they summoned him.

From the circle, black smoke pooled, filling the room and suffocating their senses. They were choking on his ungodly powerful presence. Desperate to not seem fearful, they all stood their ground as the smoke formed into a humanoid being, floating mildly about a foot above the circle. 

“W͕̖̱͢H̸̲͉ͅͅO̱̩͉̪͎̦͔ ̬D͔͙̼̮̦͢A̸̘͕͉̼̳̫RE͍͖̞̺̯̘̘̕S̖̗ ̖̠̼͍̫S̻̮͙̭̖͘U̺͇͍̲̲͘M̸̟̗̝͕M̬͉̩̜O͚͙̯̥̰̬͡ͅN͕̥͢ A̯L̴C͔͍O̪̪͓̥R ̟̹̳͔̣̕TH̱̹͉̰͈͎͉E͙̻͔͇͉̗ ̪̬͙̖̟͢D̪͔̙͍̩̤R̬͟EAM̢̥̫B̫ͅEN̗͞D͖̲͉͍ͅE̡͇̬R͈̣̫̺͎̖͎͡?̟̳” he demanded. Despite his tone, he seemed to be reclining in the air, as if laying back on a chair. Perhaps it was merely a customary greeting, than an actual question.

“O mighty and powerful Dreambender, we offer you these sacrifices in exchange for our lives to be prolonged by another century and for power unmatched by any being!” the hooded speaker announced, unflinchingly.

“Cutting right to the chase, huh?” Alcor muttered, glancing briefly at the struggling sacks. He raised his voice. “So, you’re asking for power greater than my own, since I’m technically a being, for these three measly sacrifices? Normally, I’d just screw you guys over for being that vague, but I’m just going to outright not take the deal, capiche?”

The speaker looked nervous now. “M-my lord, please, we didn’t mean to insinuate that-“

“And, for wasting my time like this, I think I’m going to appear on the news again. That sounds like a better deal, doesn’t it?” 

Not listening to any further spluttering and begging from the cult, he flashed a maniacal grin before proceeding to annihilate the group. Later, he freed the bound sacrifices, and took the bodies from the scene to consume in his spare time. True to his prediction, he did appear again in the news. A familiar headline that the world knew all too well, ‘Another Cult Decimated by the Dreambender’.

 

Relaxing in the silent Mindscape, he reflected on his day. His months. His centuries. His life. Nothing but misery and boredom. He rolled his eyes. No reason to think so negatively. He sought out his connection to Mizar. Still in the process of being reincarnated. He sighed, remembering that she died again quite recently. He wondered what her new body would look like once she came back. Would she be a boy, a girl, or something else? Would she even be a human? He did recall those few times where she had been reincarnated as something else, such as a cat.

A shy bleat interrupted his trains of thought. It was the dream! Near it as always were the overprotective nightmares, greeting their master. Star, the dream, nuzzled against Alcor’s hands and wormed its way under his wings. He idly stoked its soft developing wool and greeted the nightmares back.

“Hey,” he said, scritching behind the ears of the dream. “How are you all? The little one must have been quite a handful while I was out.”

Lolonja, one of the nightmares, make a garbled bleat as if to chuckle. “No, never any trouble, master. Little one is always good.”

That of Teeth, another nightmare, joined in with Lolonja. “M̢as̛te͡r̴! ͟Li͞t̡tle ̡o͜n͢e̷ ͠gro̧wing ḩo҉rns͢!”

Groknar the Destroyer, yet another nightmare, piped up as well. “W̴E̷͡͡ ̸̢̕͟͡A̸͟͡R͡͏̴̨E͝͠͠ ̕͞P̸̢̕͢R̵͢O͢͜҉U̧͜D̴̴̴͠ ̕͠͏O̸͢͝͞F̛͠ ̷̡͘͢L̵͟͝I̡̕T̵̶͟T̸̵̕LĘ̵̵͡ ̧͞D̶̛̛͜͜R̴͟͡E̵͟͠A̧͜͜M̴͟.̨͟͡ ̴҉͘͘͞L͝I̴͠͞T̸̢͜͠͠T̨L̕͘͟͟E̶̡͜͟ ̸̕͢͢͠D̕҉͢͟R̶̷̕E̸̸̡̢͜A̴̕҉M͝ ҉͏G͢R̶̸O͟͝͞W͏̵ ͏̷̕Ų̴͢͝P̶͢.̵͝”

Soon, all of the nightmares were joined in a chorus of what Alcor could only describe as ‘being proud parents’. He gave his first genuine smile since the most recent death of his Mizar. As long as he had the Flock, he’d be able to pull through. They were like a second family to him and the only reason he hasn’t yet relapsed into the usual cycle of madness. As if sensing his thoughts, all of the nightmares swarmed around him and smothered him in their oily wool. They were cuddling, to make him feel better. He relaxed and sank into them, letting his eyes close…

When he suddenly felt the pull of a summon. Annoyed, he ignored it to the best of his ability, but it was nagging on him for minutes. This was the 189th summon today. Just today! Most of the summons were tame, such as people trading for knowledge or aid with mundane tasks that even the summoners could do. The rest were power-hungry fools that barely knew right from left when it came to working out deals.

The summon would not go away. Almost angrily, he tugged on the connection to see who exactly was vying so greatly for his attention. It wasn’t anyone that he knew, no one important, not someone in need. Just another bumbling cultist group. He sent the Answering Machine. Then, as soon as he got that summon to stop, another one called for him. Then another, and another and another and another and another and another and-

He stood up suddenly with Star in his arms, earning several protesting bleats from the nightmares that surrounded him. Gently placing the dream onto the grass, he sighed dramatically.

_//What is wrong, master?//_ asked Killer, the smallest of the nightmares. Its numerous shining crimson eyes gazed concerningly at their master. Alcor shook his head.

“Nothing that I can’t handle,” he said, sighing again. “I don’t really want to dump anything on you guys, so don’t worry.”

“Master? Are you going somewhere?”

“Yes, but I’ll be back within this century, I promise. I just need a bit of a break is all.”

_Baaa_

“I’ll be safe, little one.” He gave the dream a quick pat on the head before waving goodbye to the rest of the Flock. Then, with great effort, he tore through the fabric of space and time and entered the rip right as it closed. 

“Mä́͆sͬ̓ͪͩ͌̉ṫ̽̄͛̄̾̚e̐ͭ̇͗řͩͬ̿ͤͧͤ coͣú̅̿̎͛̔l̈́͋dͧͫ̏ rͤ̂̽̚i͗ͪͤpͨ͒ ̊̅̓̉ẗ́h̍̿r͋͒ͦͤͭȏ̒ͭ̄̾̋̂u͊ͭ̑̇͂ͯͥgͦ́ͯ̍̇h ͮ̐d̒͂̾ͤi̓͒͒ͪ͒̿m̒ͭͦͥͭ̀eͦn̾ͭͩsïͫ͑͌ͫon̆ͦ͆͒̄͛?ͩ̄̓̑͑̇” asked one of the nightmares, sniffing over the area where its master once was.

“M̷̸̶̷A̷͢͠͡S͡͞͏̧͟T̸̨Ę̸͘͏R̕͠͡ ͞I̕͜͡͡͝S̸̴͟ ͞͠M͘͞O̴̧͟͠͠S̵̴̶̢͘T̴ ̸͜͞P̴̸̛̕͠O҉̢҉W̧͘E̵̴̛̕͟R̷̡͟͢FU̧͝L̵̡!̶̸̨͢” confirmed another. The Flock was in awe of their esteemed master’s ability. Satisfied with his growth as a demon, they resumed tending to the lone dream.

 

On the other side of the rip, he peeked his head out. He didn’t recognize this dimension, but his omniscience would quickly fill in the blanks. The ‘Ghost Zone’, where spirits reside, as the name so cleverly suggested. It seemed to be directly connected to another Earth, being like a flip side to it. Two sides of the same coin. The entire dimension was coated with a sickly green hue, decorated generously with multitudes of scattered doors. Each one led to their own separate space, called a lair. Aside from the lairs were other islands, created for the more powerful and notable ghosts, and…

As he soaked in the information, he floated aimlessly, being passed by several ghosts. There were a lot less than he thought there’d be, considering the usual manifestation of spirits doesn’t require much effort. However, his omniscience told him, ghosts in this realm were much more difficult to form. They had to have died in especially tragic ways, so that their emotions would exist beyond their bodies. Then, they would have to gather enough ectoplasm to create a new consciousness and being. Still, even with such limitations as those, wouldn’t there still be hundreds of thousands at least?

While he was meandering, a particularly large ghost with an undeniable commanding presence approached him. Without pause, it spoke to him with a low, threatening growl.

“Invading from another dimension without a pass, not being a ghost, casting an otherworldly and bothersome presence to disrupt the order I have created here,” the larger-than-life ghost in white began, listing off Alcor’s ‘crimes’. “I’ll say it here and now, punk. Those offenses are more than enough to land you in my jail.”

His omniscience read over the profile of the ghost speaking to him. Walker, vigilante warden of the Ghost Zone, owns his own island, died in 1957 from a prison riot where… He shook his head. Walker was expecting an reply from him, although it would most likely just be ignored.

“Why, I’m terribly sorry, sir,” Alcor said politely. “I’ll commit no further crimes while I’m here.”

“That’s not the issue, son. We are in the here and now, not the future. Either you scram back to where you came from, or you go to the slammer. Which’ll it be?”

“I’m thinking that I’ll stay here. I’m here for a vacation, anyways.”

Glaring at the miscreant that dare challenges him, Walker grabbed Alcor’s arm. Relatively surprised that the ghost could touch him, he decided to allow the warden to take him where he wanted to.

“No fun and games are to be had here, scoundrel. You’re coming with me, no ifs, ands, or buts.”

 

At Walker’s prison, Alcor sat in the interrogation room, interested in what would come from this. His omniscience could only guess the future based on trillions of branching pathways created by every decision of every single being in the universe. Plus, this was a different dimension. Who knew what could happen? Walker paced in front of him, poring over a thick rule book and muttering to himself. After a bit of consulting the book, he leaned in closely to Alcor, attempting to intimidate the demon.

“While I haven’t had a case like yours before, don’t think for a second that I’m going to take it easy on you,” he stated. “The name’s Walker. Know it. Fear it. Obey it.” 

Before Alcor could say anything, he continued with his little speech. “In my section of the Ghost Zone, I have created order by doing whatever was necessary, and I’m not about to stop any time soon. In here, I am your judge, executioner, jury, executioner, jailer, and if necessary, your executioner!” 

“I see. Say, what’re you going to-“

“I’ve decided your sentence, you low down dirty scoundrel. It’s no less than 10,000 years. Any additional protests will land you an extra 500. Are we clear, boy?”

“Oh, of course. I’ve spent-“

“That’s 10,500 years for you! Now, I’ll have one of my jailers escort you to your cell. You are not to interact with any of the other prisoners unless you have my say-so. And, if you try to escape, I’ll have you put in solitary. Any questions?”

Alcor decided to stay silent this time.

“That’s better. Now, get to it!”

 

After being roughly shoved into his new cell, Alcor looked around. The entire prison seemed to be a replica of one that one would find on Earth, about a thousand years ago. His omniscience supplied that, for this dimension, it WAS a thousand years ago compared to his own. He was fully content with spending 10,500 years in Walker’s prison, as he felt that he was due a vacation. He was constantly being summoned, no breaks. Everyone he was close to always kept dying so early. They were mortals, after all. Maybe just relaxing in this cell for a little while would be nice…

But then he remembered that he promised the Flock that he would be back before the next century, and he couldn’t miss Mizar’s next reincarnation either. He checked his mental timer, which was not always accurate because the process was different every time. Approximately 62 years until next Mizar reincarnation. He took a moment to stretch, then proceeded to mildly float through the walls of the prison. Perhaps it was effective against ghosts, but demons were quite different to ghosts. 

Bored, he wandered throughout the rest of the Ghost Zone. He didn’t need to look inside the lairs of ghosts because he always immediately knew exactly what was in them. This lair belonged to Desiree, ghost of desire and chaos, born in 1943, dead in 1961 from being murdered by her boyfriend, who still remains alive to this day under the name… Alcor flew onwards, attempting to ignore the onslaught of unwanted information. Every single ghost that passed him by were detailed meticulously by his omniscience. He hadn’t had such information dumps since he first came into existence. It was aggravating and gave him a headache.

Eventually, without even noticing, he happened upon a large library, floating in place. Instantly, he knew everything that was to be known about the abode, inside and out. Home of Ghost Writer, the ghost that wields the ability to manipulate reality through his writing, born in- He interrupted his own thoughts, frustrated. He wanted at least something to be discovered naturally. It was like having every single detail of a movie spoiled before one even watched a second of it. Unfortunately, it was impossible to delay his own omniscience, and so it continued relentlessly. Incredibly annoyed, he sat at the entrance of the Ghost Writer’s manor, cupping his chin in his claws.

He had to get up. Maybe there was something that he didn’t know, something that was being kept hidden. That idea, though created through his own reasoning, spurred him to continue exploring. Maybe the next Mizar would like to hear about the Ghost Zone. So, he used his omniscience to search the entire zone to see if there was something that could be hidden – and promptly received an enormous headache. The Ghost Zone was nigh infinite. No wonder he didn’t see many ghosts, they must be scattered thinly throughout the entirety… Nursing his newly formed headache, he picked a random direction to go and flew. 

After an hour of flying, he happened upon an icy tundra. Though there was more ice than tundra. More ice than anything else, actually. Unfortunately, as always, his omniscience told him every single minute detail about it and the beings within. This time, however, he was undeterred and forged ahead. As he floated by the village of the Far Frozen, there were yeti folk standing outside, watching him with wonder. He landed nearby with intention to speak with the villagers.

“Hello there,” he said coolly, gracing them with a short bow. “I am Alcor the Dr- er, ghost of dreams.”

“Greetings, Alcor,” said the furry beast gruffly. “I am Frostbite, leader of the Far Frozen. We are honored to have a new guest here. Do tell, what is the purpose of this visit?”

“No ulterior purpose, just checking the place out.”

“Wonderful, then. We would love the opportunity to grace you with our hospitality.”

“Alright, give it your best shot to please me.”

“Of course!” Frostbite turned around to address his people, delighted to finally meet someone new. “Everyone, show this new guest the hospitality of the Far Frozen!” To that, there was an excited, cheery crowd of roars. 

As all the yeti beasts of the Far Frozen were in a frenzy to cook up a feast and provide the best service, Alcor took to lounging leisurely in the air above the scene. Though he already knew the kindness of these particular ghosts, he was curious on how far he could push it. He wondered if he would receive the same treatment if he just came right out as a demon. He chuckled lightly as he pictured their reaction. Then he wondered how that Walker ghost knew that he wasn’t a ghost. What if these yeti beasts knew that he was lying, but just because he was someone new, they didn’t really mind? As he contemplated, everything was almost fully prepared below.

“Alcor! The feast has been readied, as well as anything else you may ask for,” called Frostbite, cupping his claws around his mouth to make his voice carry. “Do come down!”

As he floated down, he was greeted with a long table topped with delicious looking foods, though there was not much variety. In fact, there seemed only to be meat. Alcor didn’t mind, of course, since he disliked vegetables anyways. He took a seat on one of the icy stone chairs and immediately ate everything in front of him with a single, elongated bite. The yeti folk were stunned. With an impolite belch, he picked at his fangs with a sharpened bone.

“Thanks for the meal, guys,” he said, yawning with an unhinged jaw like a snake. “It was fantastic, but I have to go somewhere else.”

Overcoming his shock, Frostbite nodded. “Of course. You are always welcome to visit. We will… take note of your hunger, next time.”

“Oh, yes, that’s right,” he began, fishing an item from his hat. “I can’t exactly let a favor go without repayment, so I’ll give you ghosts something in return.”

“Ah, it is not necessary-“

“Here it is!” Alcor then pulled out a compact golden cube. He dropped it into Frostbite’s hands, to which he didn’t realize that he held them out. Inspecting it regardless, Alcor answered the question before it formed on Frostbite’s lips. “It’s a space cube. Basically, it’s the doorway to a separate space where you can store stuff. Its production was discontinued because anyone, even without permission, can enter it. So, don’t put anything valuable in it!” With that, he flew away before the villagers could even ask what was going on.

 

“This is pretty boring,” announced Alcor to no one in particular. He had been flying through the Ghost Zone, meeting ghost after ghost, none truly notable except for one that kept shouting its name. 

“I AM THE BOX GHOST!!” he yelled, still following Alcor.

“Oh, yeah?” he said nonchalantly. “Say, Box Ghost, is there anything to do around here except float and scream?”

“Uh, not really, no. THAT’S WHY I’M FOLLOWING YOOOUUU!!” 

“Good to know, buddy.”

There was silence for a bit, then-

“OH, IF WE’RE GOING AROUND HERE, THEN…” the ghost began, seeming to be frightened of something. 

“Hmm? Something wrong?” 

“Th-that is Pariah Dark’s castle! THE BOX GHOST WANTS NO PART OF THIIIIIS!”

“Is that right? Well, you can leave, I’ll go on ahead.”

“GOOD LUCK, WEIRDO! And… BEWARE!!” 

The Box Ghost fled unceremoniously. Alcor gave a little wave to his departure. That ghost, while annoying, was certainly more entertaining company than any of the others that he met this day. He then shifted his focus to the spooky looming castle ahead. Instantly, as he predicted, he was filled with the complete and total knowledge of everything about it. Feeling cheated of an interesting investigation, he reluctantly left the scene. He didn’t really wish to cause too much havoc, despite his nature. 

As he travelled, being battered constantly by heaps of new information, he grew increasingly agitated. He wanted to discover some stuff himself, damnit! What is the point of an adventure if he can’t have any fun? What’s the point in seeing all these places and meeting all these ghosts if he automatically knew everything about it? Maybe lounging around in the Mindscape would be a better vacation after all, even if he would be constantly tugged at by summons. Annoying as they could be, at least he got something out of them. So, tiredly, he tried to leave.

However, it seemed that he was unable to muster up the power required to tear a hole in space and time again. Nervous for the first time in ages, he tried again. Didn’t work. Was it because he was unable to refill his energy because he had not made any deals since he gotten here? Or was it that, since he did possess the ability to (slowly) regenerate his energy, he just needed to wait a little while longer until he was able to do it again? He decided, after a moment of thought, that it would be best if he waited for his energy to refill and ‘explore’ the rest of the Ghost Zone while doing so.

 

After a bit of skulking around, he bumped into a tall armored ghost. His omniscience looked him over. Skulker, poltergeist, born in 1962, died in 1994 by electrocution, notable title: greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone… Alcor raised a single brow. This one seemed unpredictable. Has his own lair. Maybe he’ll talk to him.

“Watch where you’re going, mincemeat,” Skulker growled, brushing off his armor. “Everyone else around here might be lazy good-for-nothings, but you will learn that I am the Ghost Zone’s greatest hunter. It’s a name that carries great weight!”

“Why, of course, Skulker,” Alcor said amiably. “Say, that’s some fancy looking armor. Mind if I take a quick peek at it?”

“As a matter of fact, I do mind. Leave me be, I have greater prey to capture.”

“Are you sure? I could fix it for you.”

That stopped Skulker in his tracks. “Fix it? Whatever do you mean?”

“I can see that you have problems with the coding of it. There are glitches, and I see that it was once vulnerable to an outside assault. Even though it has been since fixed… you still cannot control where it takes you, no? Due to the PDA incident?” 

“How do you know of such things?”

“Oh, trust me, Skulker. I know lots of things. In fact, you could say that I know everything.”

This conversation was making Skulker rather uncomfortable. He knew that this was not a ghost he was speaking to anymore, but what else could it be? Were there other supernatural beings other than ghosts? Was this… a demon?

“Yes, I am a demon,” Alcor interrupted his thoughts. “You can’t hide anything from me. Now then, do you want it fixed?”

Skulker trembled despite himself. An actual demon… and the opportunity to be once again invulnerable. Untouchable, even by the ghost boy. He considered his options carefully.

“Now, I can’t just do favors out of goodwill, I hope you know,” said the demon. “You’ll have to give me something back. For fixing your armor, I’d say perhaps something of great sentimental value will do. What do you think?”

Something of great sentimental value. Skulker thought of everything he owned, which was not much. Ghosts didn’t tend to bring real objects when they died, unless it was attached to their identity. Ember, for example, took her guitar to the grave for she was a rock star to the soul. But what did he have? This suit of armor was created after he became a ghost. On his island lair, there’s not much but imported wildlife. Wait. Why was he even considering this? He could capture the ghost boy without any help!

“No deal, demon,” was Skulker’s final answer. “I have nothing to give, and if I did, I would not give it. I don’t need assistance to defeat the whelp.”

“You sure? You could always just sacrifice someone else. That means that they die permanently, though. Just letting you know.”

“No deal! I will have none to sacrifice but the ghost boy, and he is mine to keep!”

“Alright. Just testing you. Also, you’re sort of creepy. That coming from me, you should be worried.”

With that, Alcor flew away, leaving Skulker there to wonder what exactly just happened. Then, his armor beeped – time to research something about purpleback gorillas. As he took off, he slightly regretted his choice of denying the demon’s deal. 

 

Bored as can be and the only deal he proposed denied, Alcor floated on by with a rather sour mood. He knew that he was being somewhat of a party pooper, but he wasn’t the one at fault. It’s the damn omniscience, both a blessing and a curse. He wondered if all demons were supplied with it. Sometimes, they made the stupidest decisions and deals without forbearance. He wondered if he was unique in that he had almost complete omniscience. He checked his energy reserves. Still not enough to leave… 

Ahead of him was an enormous clocktower. It had cogs and wheels, all rotating clockwise. Eyes widening, he realized that he didn’t know anything about this place. He concentrated for a moment… nothing! He was completely unaware! Absolutely ecstatic, he swiftly floated towards the building.

He knocked patiently on the wooden doors at the entrance. They creaked open without an external force. Mind racing, he stepped inside. Incredible! Like on the outside, it was filled by various cogs, all turning in a single direction. He looked upwards. The top of the tower could not be seen, it seemed as if it extended infinitely. He drank in all of his surroundings, the first that were not spoiled to him. And still not spoiled. It seemed that his omniscience did not work at all in this strange place.

“A demon from another dimension comes to visit,” said a deep voice coming from the shadows. “He causes many rifts in the stream of time. To what do I owe the pleasure, Dreambender?” As he spoke, his age fluctuated rapidly and randomly. 

“You… know me? Are you a demon?” asked Alcor, feeling a bit stupid for asking such a question.

“No, I am not a demon. I am Clockwork, master of time. Welcome to my lair.”

“Nice to meet you. Uh… so… how much more do you know about me?”

“I know everything that is, that has been, and is to come. Like you, I have omniscience. However, mine is absolute. You are limited by your form. Once you cast it, you will… Ah, no telling. You will discover your future on your own.” 

Alcor was experiencing an extreme mix of emotions. He was overjoyed that he was finally not being bothered by his semi-omniscience, but now he was face to face with some sort of seemingly god-like entity that knew everything about anything. He didn’t know if this being was to be trusted, whether he was more powerful than himself, or…

“Dreambender, I am not like you in that way. I may be able to ‘hold my own’ in a battle, but I could never dream of possessing power such as your own. It is as well that I mean no harm. All is as it should be, for now.”

“So… This was supposed to happen?”

“The stream of time has many branches. Your decision split the course, as all decisions do. This was merely one route that it could have taken. If you had not chosen to come here, then another path would have been taken instead. I’m sure that you already know this by now.”

“I did, it’s just that… I did tear through time and space, there must have been consequences from that.”

“You did not tear through time. Time cannot be broken. It can be twisted, moved, or replaced, but it cannot be torn or removed. What you did was simply move from your timeline to this one. There are no negative consequences wrought unto the world you left behind, only consequences on your own being.”

“Are you sure…?”

“As I will ever be. The fabric of space that you had ripped through has repaired itself. Though that would be discrediting the angels. That is their job, after all.”

“Angels? Those pompous assholes? Uh, er, I mean…”

“They may seem haughty, but it is not without reason. Affairs of mortals and demons like yourself are of no interest to them. They maintain the balance of every universe, since the dawn of every time stream. I would imagine that it is difficult to care for beings that will ultimately be gone as quickly as one could blink, no?”

“Guess I never really… thought of it like that.”

Alcor thought to himself. Was this really happening? What even is this guy? He was incredibly fascinated in what the being in front of him had to say, though the talk of angels did slightly annoy him. He wondered why this being was even revealing all this stuff to him.

“So, do you… know any angels?”

“I do. However, this discussion is to be discontinued, as is your stay.”

“What? But I just got here, and I was just getting used to not having my omniscience active!”

“Dipper Pines, you must heed my words. The path that you walk cannot be stopped nor diverted. Your destiny, your ultimate purpose, has been determined long before you were born. I ask of only one thing.”

Clockwork leaned in closely as he said his next words.

“Do not lose your compassion.”

He shifted back, then shooed the demon from his lair, saying, “It is time that you leave. May our streams meet again.”

Alcor dazedly flew away from Clockwork’s lair, his semi-omniscience (and the rest of his powers that he did not realize were gone) slowly returning. He looked back on where he had left, but still knew next to nothing about what just happened. He spared a moment to shrug in confusion, then continued onward.

 

He could feel that his energy has almost completely returned. If he wished to leave, he probably could have. There was no reason to remain here for any longer, except maybe to mess with the locals. Maybe he could scare the ghosts senseless, or make a few monkey’s paw deals. He recalled that this was the flip side of this dimension’s Earth… perhaps he could cause a bit of controlled chaos in both realms? Bring the ghosts over to the human side, and bring the humans over to the ghost side? Something like that sounds interesting, enough to alleviate some boredom.

Then he stopped himself. He was not some ordinary imp, not some mischief maker. He wouldn’t sink so low as to make childish pranks, he was the most powerful demon there is! He could cause some REAL chaos, something to burn into the minds of everyone here for eternity. He closed his eyes, continuing to float in a single direction, and thought up thousands of plans. Something to make his name known to all, something to make them feel real fear, something on the scale of California-… He balked. What a bitter memory… Murdering those millions of innocent souls, ripping families apart, ruining countless other lives, all for the sake of winning a single battle against an upstart.

He shrunk and curled into himself. Even just thinking about that event… He didn’t know how the ones he loved ever forgave him. He certainly never forgave himself, even if he did forget about it from time to time. He needed his anchor, his rock… he needed his Mizar, his Mabel, or…

“Hmm. You don’t seem to be a ghost. Are you the newly appointed guardian of the Pendant of Fate?” 

Alcor looked up, his sulking session interrupted. In front of him stood proudly a tall figure with the likeness of a vampire. He found that this man was quite interesting indeed.

“Excuse me?” asked Alcor.

“I suppose you’re not,” said Vlad Plasmius, one of two half-ghosts. Wait, how does one become a ‘half-ghost’? One is either a ghost or not… “You see, there happens to be an incredibly powerful piece of jewelry close by you. You seem to be quite durable yourself, would you like to assist me in fetching it? I promise that we will share the power, if you agree.”

“I don’t see why not,” replied the demon. “This is rather hasty, though. Can’t we have our introductions first?”

“Of course, my deepest apologies. I was just in such an excitement that I couldn’t bear waiting a moment longer. I am Vlad Plasmius, soon to be ruler of the Ghost Zone. And you?”

“I am Alcor the Dreambender. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Masters. I’m sure that we’ll get along just fine.”

“The pleasure is all mi- How did you… No matter, you’ve probably heard of me through some lesser ghost. Regardless, let’s retrieve the Pendant of Fate together, so that we may both rule.”

“Sounds legit. Let’s go.”

 

It was incredibly obvious to read the half-ghost’s intentions, even without supernatural abilities. The arrogant fool would try to use him, then take the pendant for himself. Then, of course, he would find out that the pendant was devoid of any power in the first place, and was just a myth passed around by the Canyon Dwellers. It seems that Plasmius was an avid hunter for any power in his reach and would do anything at all to get it. Albeit blinded by his lust for power, he seems to make extremely few mistakes. What an interesting fellow. 

“It should be right around here,” announced Vlad, pointing at a crevice between two enormous boulders. “As well should the guardian. I implore you, when it appears, battle against it. I will retrieve the pendant, and we can flee together.”

“Why, of course,” Alcor said sweetly. “But I must say, that plan sounds a bit one-sided, don’t you think?”

“It will take but a moment, my friend. I promise that the INSTANT I grab it, we can both flee.”

“Sure, alright. I’ll go grab its attention, then.”

And so, Alcor sped off to ‘battle’ the guardian of the pendant, which was just one of the elder Canyon Dwellers in a monster costume.

“Boo,” the Canyon Dweller booed spookily.

“Well, that’s just terrifying!” responded Alcor, shaking in his boots. “I don’t think that I can hold you off on my own. In fact, I think I was just defeated, and my poor new friend is all alone in there.”

“Booo?” questioned the Canyon Dweller, tilting both of its heads.

“Yes, he’s quite defenseless without me. O what peril awaits!”

“Boo!” 

“What a devious plan! If only I could stop you! I’ll leave now so I don’t have to witness such cruelty.”

“Booo-boo!”

And so, Alcor took to watching at a distance as the Canyon Dweller closed in on Plasmius. It shot a single ecto-beam at the fissure, and the entire structure collapsed with the half-ghost inside. Alcor smirked a little. His mood definitely improved, thanks to this. In fact, he wasn’t even thinking about Ca- He wasn’t thinking about what he was thinking about earlier, and he wasn’t going to start now. He knew that Vlad was going to be just fine, since he was a ghost after all. This’ll just delay him. Alcor didn’t really feel the need to stick around for the after party, so he flew away.

 

Not finding anything else that the Ghost Zone had to offer entertaining, Alcor felt that it was time to leave. His energy reserves have been completely replenished. Though it was a short stay, he wasn’t sure whether he would come back any time soon. Maybe he would, with Mabel in tow. She’d probably love this place! Giving one last look to where he was about to leave, he, with great effort, tore through the fabric of this dimension and leapt back to where he came from.

 

“Welcome back, master! You were not expected this early! How was your trip?”

“Oh, it was alright. I think I’ll go back there with Mabel one day.”

The nightmares shared a quick glance with each other.

“M̔̓aͩͧ͐b̅̓͊͛ͩͦ̉̚èͭl̋̐̎̈̏̓.̊͑͒ͯ͛.̇̍ͯ͊́͐̉͗̄.ͨ̉̅̇?̂̔ͮ̑̄”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic! I had fun writing this. I'm sorry if the ending was a bit abrupt, though. I couldn't really think of how to end it, so I just kinda... ended it! Please forgive me! Anyways, thank you for your time!


End file.
